Jonathan Storm (Sassone series)
Jonathan "Johnny" Storm, also known as the Human Torch, is a member of the Fantastic Four with the ability to generate fire from and over his body and manipulate it. Biography ''The Fantastic Four Son of Mary Storm and brother to Susan, Johnny Storm is just a boy when the college student living in his mother's borderhouse, Reed Richards, attempt a dangerous experiment on the Colossus comet. Johnny likes the student, who often passes time with him playing videogames. Ten years later, after the failure of Reed's first experiment, Johnny is chosen among the crew of the second one, being one of the people who know the most about Richards' research, despite not being a physician. When the spaceship crashes, Johnny, like the others, seemes unharmed, but when he sneezes he sets a bush on fire. Later, he inflames his own hand, thus understanding that something has indeed happened in space. When the four members of the crew are "rescued" by Doom's men disguised as Government agents, Johnny scares to death the scientist who's been analyzing him setting his hand on fire by simply saying "Flame on!". The four of them later escape the lab, only to find themselves prisoners in Castle Doom: while the others are fighting against Doom's guards, Johnny tries to melt a wall with his powers, but The Thing goes out of patience and crushes it with brute strength. Back to Baxter Building, Johnny is given a new uniform by his sister, a fireproof one so that he can wear it while using his powers. When Alicia Masters is taken captive by Dr. Doom, Johnny and the others chose to help Ben rescue her. At Castle Doom, the four superheroes are caught by one of Doom's devices, but when Mr. Fantastic frees the team, a ferocious battle occurs, during which Johnny shots fireballs to many guards. Doom, seeing the battle lost, activates his ultimate device, a giant laser cannon aiming for New York City. Knowing he's the only one able to stop the death ray, Johnny set himself completely on fire and uses the heat produced by his body to fly, thus intercepting the laser moments before it destroys the city and saving the day. At battle ended, Johnny participates to his sister's marriage to Dr. Richards. Character traits Johnny is a hot head, an emotional boy in full teen-aged chrisis. He loves beautiful cars, videogames and having fun in general. As the Human Torch, Johnny is able to emit and control fire from his body, and to set himself or only single body parts on fire without being burnt. He can focus the fire in laser-like rays, or shoot it in the shape of fireballs. Using his own produced heat, he's able to fly. Relationships *Susan Storm/Invisible Woman - Sister. *Ben Grimm/Thing - Ally. *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic - Brother-in-law. *Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom - Enemy; deceased. *The Jeweler - Enemy. *Mary Storm - Mother. Appearances/Actors *Non-Canon (1 film) **The Fantastic Four'' (First appearance) - Jay Underwood and Phillip Van Dyke (Young) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the final scene of the movie, the Human Torch flies in space, which is quite impossible, considering oxygen is missing outside Earth's atmosphere (as later demonstrated in Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer). Gallery Johnnygrimm.jpg|Young Johnny playing videogames with Ben Grimm Flameon.jpg|Johnny Storm becoming the Human Torch for the first time. torch.jpg|Flame on! torchray.jpg|The Human Torch fighting Dr. Doom's death ray See Also *Human Torch Category:The Fantastic Four (1994) characters Category:Fantastic Four members Category:Brothers Category:Public identities Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Characters affected by Cosmic Ray Category:Characters with Fire Generation Category:Characters with Fire Manipulation Category:Characters with Flight